


On the Line

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: What if Robin called Cormoran in time after the wedding? After admitting their feelings over the phone, all they can do is talk until Robin gets home.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 63
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this started out as a Striketober prompt but kept getting longer and further from the prompt and has become pretty long (for me at least). There will be 3 or 4 chapters but chapter 3 and potentially 4 have a lot to go yet. Chapter 2 is this chapter from Robin’s POV and nearly done.
> 
> Also, this is probably following the show than the books though both are there. And one last caveat, I guess I didn’t bother worrying how quickly Matthew could recover from his infection so if he’s off doing things when he’d probably still need to rest... I just needed him out of the way so let’s pretend!

After checking his phone for the 10th time in the last few minutes, to see if maybe, _maybe_ she had called or messaged him, he called Robin’s mother. 

But Robin _had_ gone on her honeymoon.

He thought…

Well, the hug on the steps outside her wedding was different. That what was between them went beyond work, beyond friendship. They were so much _more_.

He thought she had felt it too. 

He’s tugging on his coat, stumbling to the door when his phone buzzes and the world stops turning when her name appears on the screen.

He feels like he can’t catch his breath as he accepts the call and with a shaking hand puts the phone to his ear.

“Cormoran?”

“Robin…” It comes out like a sob. It’s her. She called him like she said she would.

Neither of them speak as they listen to each other breathe. He wonders if he sounds as wound up as he feels, like he’s holding on by a thread that’s about to break.

He hears her take in a shuddering breath.

“Why didn’t you ask me to leave with you on the steps?”

And then the thread snaps and he’s falling unsure where he’ll land.

“It was your wedding and I-“ He swallows down the lump in the throat. “Would you have come with me?”

“Yes.” Her answer is clear, certain.

He sinks back into his chair, unable to stand on shaking legs. 

“Ask me to come home.”

“Will you come home, Robin?” He hesitates. “To me?”

She’s talking quickly and he can tell she’s smiling. “Yes. Yes, I’ll come home to you as soon as I can. I’m trying-“

He cuts her off in his excitement. “I’ll come get you. Steal you away properly this time.”

She sniffles and he can picture her, sun kissed and eyes shining with fresh tears. “I’m coming. Wait for me?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. As long as you need.”

Forever, he thinks.

——————

Turns out it’s harder to get off of the island than it is to get onto it.

Oh and her new husband got an infection that she has to spend the day tending to. 

“There’s nothing off the island anyways. I’m stuck till Sunday.” They both sigh.

6 more days.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone on this trip but my parents- they spent so much on the wedding. All the people that came to Yorkshire for it. I thought I needed to try but it was a mistake.”

“You’re very considerate.” He means it but wishes she’d consider her own desires more.

“A bit too much.” _That’s my girl._

“Call me whenever you want. I’ll help you pass the time.” He was still light on cases after Laing tried to ruin him but even if he wasn’t he’d stay on all day if that’s what she wanted.

He hears someone call her name and her quiet groan.

“I’ll call you during sunset tonight. It’s beautiful. The only good part of this trip. That and talking to you.”

He googles the time for Robin’s sunset and looks for his phone charger. Just to be prepared.

——-

“He met some new friends earlier, also in finance.” He can practically hear her eye roll. “They’re at one of the bars on the resort.”

“None of them brought their partners for you to meet? I feel bad you’re all alone.”

“I’m not alone, I’m talking to you.”

They’re been chatting for well over an hour now and it’s the best time he’s had in recent memory. She’s so bloody clever and makes him laugh so easily.

They’ve spent plenty of time talking before, about cases, selected bits about their lives but this was different. There were no distractions, no evidence to go over.

She was just telling him a bit about her favourite memories from growing up in Masham when there's a lull in their conversation. 

It’s a comfortable quiet. 

He’s wondering what to say next when suddenly he can’t keep it in anymore. “Robin…”

“Cormoran.”

“I wanted to say it in person.” He takes in a shaking breath, hoping. “I’m in love with you.”

He hears her breathing catch and knows her bright, beautiful eyes are brimming with tears that he wishes he could kiss away. “Is this real?”

“I keep asking myself that.” He says with a laugh.

“Five more days.”

————

“I didn’t sleep at all last night and it’s your fault.” He feels full of energy, knows he’s acting silly but loves how she responds just as playful.

“Me? I’m not even there.”

“That’s why! I couldn’t stop thinking about how badly I want to kiss you.”

He can just see the smirk on her face as he pictures her teasing him. “Is that _all_ you thought about?”

“Are you implying my thoughts were impure?” He acts offended.

“Were they?”

“They will be tonight.” 

She sighs. “How much longer?”

“Four more days, love.”

————

“He knows I’m leaving him.” 

He’s surprised, hadn’t really thought that part through out of fear this isn’t all a very vivid dream “Oh. You’re sure?”

“Yeah, actually.” 

“Does he _know_ ?” _About us, what we’ll be soon._

“No but he pretty much thinks we’ve been having an affair since the Landry case.” She sounds irritated, like she’s been subjected to his accusations over a thousand times.

“I wish.”

“Do you?”

He ponders for a moment, remembers where he was back then. “Yes and no. I don’t think I knew how I felt until Barrow and even then I didn’t understand how… deep it went.”

She hums in agreement. “Things did feel different after Barrow.” 

“Trip of a lifetime.” 

“I don’t think I realized until you knocked over the flowers at my wedding.” She says with a laugh.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I smiled once that day. Then I heard a crash and there you were. I remember my face hurt I was smiling so big. I said ‘I do’ to you, didn’t I?”

He had wondered if she noticed.

“Three more days, Ellacott. Then I’m stealing you away.”

————

He’s looking at the photo she sent him earlier for the hundredth time that day. She’s in a blue two piece, wrap tied around her waist with a hint of a tan. 

She’s so beautiful that he has to force himself not to look at her because once he does it feels impossible to take his eyes off her.

She’s alone as they spend another night talking and he wonders if she can hear the desire in his voice. “Where are you right now?”

“On a cabana bed in front of our suite. You?”

“Bed.” _All alone, without you._

“Mmmm.” She sounds… interested.

“Is anyone around?”

“No. It’s late here. Most people are at the bars or in bed.” 

His hand is already reaching down into his boxers. “Wish you were here with me.”

“In your bed?” She sounds breathless.

“Mmmhmm.”

A pause but then softly she presses on. “What would we be doing?”

“In my bed?”

“Mmm.” He’s already hard, slowly stroking himself in his boxers. 

He pauses, debating what he should say, if it was too much but he can hear her breathing quicken as she waits for his reply.

“I’d lay you naked on my bed, crawl between your thighs and lick you ‘til you came.”

“Oh…”

“Too much?” 

“No. I-I’d like that.” 

That sets him off and he pulls himself out of his boxers, gripping himself more firmly as he imagines her with her legs hooked over his shoulders as he licks into her.

“Fuck.”

“Are you…?” She trails off.

“Yes. Can you- join me?”

“Oh, um. One second.” He hears her moving then silence. He’s about to ask if she’s still there when hears her tiny, little gasp.

“God, I wish I could see you.”

She’s making the loveliest little whimpers and he wants to tell her where to touch herself but finds it hard to speak.

“I wish it was you touching me.” Her voice is a whisper but just the sound of it is driving him wild.

He’s already close, just needs to hear her come apart and he’ll follow. “I wanna hear you.”

“Have to be quiet.” She bites back a moan.

“Just for me.” He begs. She’s out of breath but then she gasps, a strained whine follows then finally...

“...Cormoran.”

It doesn’t take much after that. A few more pumps as she tries to catch her breath and he’s finished. “Fuck. _Fuck, Robin.”_

“Two more days.”

————

“I’m in my own room tonight.” 

“Oh?”

“We got into a row earlier. Someone called the front desk and the lady offered me a room to myself for our last night.”

A thought occurs to him and he sees red. “Did he hurt y-“

“No, no. Just yelling, both of us. Turns out he’s still sleeping with Sarah.” 

_Idiot._

“This whole time?”

“No, since we split. That’s where he stayed. Tom was away with work.”

“Wanker.” He means it but tries to keep those comments to himself. “Sorry.”

She giggles and he’s grinning. “No, he is. Ilsa said the annulment will be easy though.”

“Oh, that’s good?”

“Very good. I am sure, you know?”

“I just- still have a hard time believing I could be so lucky.”

“I’m not saying it until I can look you in the eyes.” Can she hear his heart pounding over the phone?

“One more day.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Now did you say you have a room to yourself?”

————-

“Where are you?”

“In a lounge at the airport.” It still sounds so far. He gets more desperate as her arrival gets closer.

“I’m counting down the hours. You’ll come here, yeah?”

“Of course. Might need a shower after a day of travel though. Fair warning.” She laughs.

“I don’t bloody care.”

“What time is it in London?”

“Bit after 10am.” His good leg is bouncing as he watches the clock tick.

“Not looking forward to the jet lag headed my way.”

“Take all the rest you need.”

“I thought we had plans.” 

“We’ll get to them. Or we won’t. If you only ever wanna hold hands I’d be happy.” He just wants her with him. It all feels wrong without her there.

“You’re very sweet” She says with a dreamy sigh. “But I’d like to do much more than that.”

“I’m serious, Robin. No pressure.”

“I know. That’s part of why I lo- mmm almost said it.”

He needs her home. “How long is the flight?”

“Twelve. Hours.” She emphasizes each word for dramatic effect.

“Please tell me you’re not seated next to-“

“God, no. Logged in early and got us very separate seats. He wasn’t too pleased.” She sounds very satisfied with herself.

“So fuckin clever, you are.”

An announcement plays over the speakers.

“There’s my flight.”

“Call me as soon as you land.”

_I love you._

“I will. I’ll see you soon?”

“You better. 12 hours.”

————-

He cleaned his flat within an inch of its life as he counted down her return. Fresh towels were waiting in the washroom if she wanted a shower.

He’d even ventured to the shops for an extra toothbrush for her, just in case. Which then led to him buying a shampoo that didn’t also double as body wash but by the end of the trip he had a basket full of things she might need.

He also picked up the wine he knows she likes.

He’s currently debating whether or not lighting candles is romantic or cheesy when his phone rings.

“Cormoran?”

“Where are you?” He can hear people all around her.

“Heathrow. Just got my luggage and I’m heading to the tube.”

“Take a taxi. Tell ‘em to hurry and I’ll throw in an extra 20.” Hell, he’d pay a thousand if it got her here quicker.

“One hour.”

One hour until everything changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's POV of the calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words on Chapter one. I hope you enjoy Robin's side of things.

She had been a fool to go on this honeymoon.

Robin was on an island with a man that she could barely stand to look at right now, far from friends and family.

_ And Cormoran _ .

The honeymoon was a mistake, an expensive one. She can barely even think about the wedding and how she wasn’t even married an hour before she found out her new husband had violated her trust  _ again. _

She was a fool for taking him back. She was an even bigger fool to think he wouldn’t do something as awful as deleting messages, jeopardizing her second chance at a job that he knew she loved.

If Cormoran hadn’t driven hours with no sleep, injured and no doubt owing Shanker a massive thank you in the form of cash, she would have never known.

When she heard the crash at her wedding and saw him standing there, his familiar crinkly eyed grin on his face, she thought he had come to…

Then as she danced with Matthew, the way he looked at her…

But as the dance continued her back had turned to him and when she was facing him again he had disappeared. She ran out on the dance and after him, needing to talk to him.

Then after the hug on the steps, for a moment she thought he might...

_ Ask me. Please. _

But instead he wished her well and walked away, making her wonder if she had imagined it all.

Now, a few days into this joke of a honeymoon, she walked along the beach and finally picked up her phone to call him.

It barely rang before it connected and she heard him breathing.

“Cormoran?”

“Robin…” He chokes out her name.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and jumps.

“Why didn’t you ask me to leave with you on the steps?”

All the air seems to leave his lungs.

“It was your wedding and I-“ He swallows. “Would you have come with me?”

With absolute certainty, she answers. “Yes.” 

She can hear his rapid breathing over the phone yet she feels calm. “Ask me to come home.”

“Will you come home, Robin?” A pause. “To me?”

She looks out into the ocean and thinks even it isn’t big enough to contain her excitement, her hope. “Yes. Yes, I’ll come home to you as soon as I can. I’m trying-“

His excitement mirrors her own. “I’ll come get you. Steal you away properly this time.”

She feels tears sliding down her cheek but this time they’re out of happiness and relief. “I’m coming. Wait for me?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. As long as you need.”

He means it and her heart soars.

——————

Matthew and the universe conspire against her.

After a long goodbye to Cormoran and a promise to call again soon, she came back to her room to tell Matthew it was over, that she was taking the first flight home only to find him in agony.

After calling for a medic, she sat with him. She may not want him as her husband but she wasn’t cruel. Soon the medic came, giving him antibiotics and painkillers to help him rest, she was given instructions to care for him. 

Still she searched for a way off the island to no avail. All she had to look forward to was her next chance to talk to Cormoran.

He sounds disappointed when she breaks the news. “There’s nothing off the island anyways. I’m stuck till Sunday.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone on this trip but my parents- they spent so much on the wedding. All the people that came to Yorkshire for it. I thought I needed to try but it was a mistake.”

He lets her ramble and complain about her situation with patience and kindness. “You’re very considerate.” 

He says it so matter of fact and she starts to wish that she wasn’t. “A bit too much.”

“Call me whenever you want. I’ll help you pass the time.” He sounds so warm and happy and all she wants to do is stay on the line with him to talk about nothing.

But then Matthew calls her name from inside the suite and with a sigh she knows she needs to go.

“I’ll call you during sunset tonight. It’s beautiful. The only good part of this trip. That and talking to you.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Her heart skips a beat.

——-

“He met some new friends earlier, also in finance. They’re at one of the bars on the resort.”

She rolls her eyes imagining the stimulating conversation they must be having. 

“None of them brought their partners for you to meet? I feel bad you’re all alone.” They had offered but when she looked at them she knew she wouldn’t fit in. Nor did she want to.

She’s on the lounge chair outside their suite, talking to exactly who she wants to. “I’m not alone, I’m talking to you.”

She’s always enjoyed talking to Cormoran but it really strikes her just how much after not being able to these past few weeks.

He’s interesting and knowledgeable about so much but never condescends to her. He includes her, asks her opinion. She feels like an active participant, an equal.

He makes her laugh, really laugh from deep in her belly with his quick wit and snark.

She tries not to compare him to Matthew but she can’t remember the last conversation they’ve had that she felt truly present for or the last time he made her laugh.

Strike is asking her about growing up in Masham, curious what growing up with stability on a farm was like for her instead of the nomadic childhood he had.

The conversation grows quiet but it’s comfortable and she wonders if this is how they’ll spend a lazy Sunday one day.

She's enjoying her imagination when he says her name. There’s a hint of nervousness. “Robin…”

“Cormoran.” It’s wistful as she imagines him with her.

“I wanted to say it in person.” She can hear the trembling breath he takes in. “I’m in love with you.”

Her own breath catches and a tear falls down her cheek. “Is this real?”

He chuckles but his voice sounds thick. “I keep asking myself that.”

She wants to say it back to him but she needs to say it in person. “Five more days.”

————

She’s never heard him sound like this, playful and flirtatious. He sounds younger, less world weary and the fact that it’s because of her is thrilling. “I didn’t sleep at all last night and it’s your fault.”

“Me? I’m not even there.” She’s laying back on the plush bed in the hotel suite. Enjoying her time alone as Matthew goes jet skiing with his new friends.

“That’s why! I couldn’t stop thinking about how badly I want to kiss you.”

She's thought about little else than doing just that over the last 24 hours. She wonders if his stubble will tickle and what the scar on his lip will feel like against her lips. “Is that  _ all _ you thought about?”

“Are you implying my thoughts were impure?” He pretends he’s offended.

“Were they?”

“They will be tonight.” She can practically hear his wink and wonders what else he’ll think about doing with her.

“How much longer?”

“Four more days, love.” The endearment makes her melt.

————

“He knows I’m leaving him.” 

He sounds nervous, like she’s changed her mind. “Oh. You’re sure?”

“Yeah, actually.” He lets out a sigh of relief at her response.

“Does he  _ know _ ?” She hadn’t shared that, knows Matthew would assume she’s been cheating like he has since she started working for Strike.

“No but he pretty much thinks we’ve been having an affair since the Landry case.”

“I wish.” He says with a laugh.

_ Oh? _

“Do you?”

He pauses and she wonders if he’ll answer. “Yes and no. I don’t think I knew how I felt until Barrow and even then I didn’t understand how… deep it went.”

She smiles, remembering him knocking at her door and the thrill that ran through her that she hadn’t understood. “Things did feel different after Barrow.” 

“Trip of a lifetime.” 

She thinks back to when she finally realized how much she felt for him. “I don’t think I realized until you knocked over the flowers at my wedding.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t think I smiled once that day. Then I heard a crash and there you were. I remember my face hurt I was smiling so big.” She thinks back to her “I do” but all she sees is Cormoran’s boyish grin and bruised face. “I said ‘I do’ to you, didn’t I?”

He sighs. “Three more days, Ellacott. Then I’m stealing you away.”

———-

Robin knew exactly what she was doing by sending him a photo like that.

She had put on the only bikini she brought. It was still relatively modest but dipped low between her breasts. She mussed up her hair and added a touch of lip gloss before standing in front of the mirror and tried to take a natural looking picture.

Before her self-doubt could talk her out of it she hit send on her favourite and waited.

**_Christ. Ellacott. Are you trying to kill me?_ **

She hadn’t even started to type her reply when another message comes through.

**_You’re so beautiful. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get anything done after that._ **

She grins, pleased with his reaction and replies.

**_Can’t wait to talk to you tonight xx_ **

It was late when she finally had a chance to call.

“Where are you right now?” His voice is even deeper than usual and it’s giving her goosebumps.

“On a cabana bed in front of our suite. You?” She was hoping Matthew ended up passed out in his new friend’s suite like the night before.

“Bed.” It’s one word but it still sends a shiver down her spine. He’d been by the telly or at his desk until tonight.

“Mmmm.” 

His breathing is heavier. “Is anyone around?”

She glances around but the beaches are empty, most rooms have their lights off. There’s a party far down the beach but she can barely see it. “No. It’s late here. Most people are at the bars or in bed.” 

“Wish you were here with me.” His voice is raspy and she can’t help but rub her thighs together.

“In your bed?” 

“Mmmhmm.” She pictures him undressing her, laying her down on his bed. Is he imagining it too?

“What would we be doing?” 

“In my bed?”

“Mmm.” She’s breathless as she waits.

“I’d lay you naked on my bed, crawl between your thighs and lick you ‘til you came.”

_ Oh. That sounds amazing. _

“Oh…” 

“Too much?” 

“No. I-I’d like that.” She barely recognizes her own voice, full of desire.

She hears shuffling then a rumbling curse from him.

“Are you…?” She hasn’t even realized how she’s squirming on the lounge, trying to find some friction.

“Yes. Can you- join me?”

“Oh, um. One second.” She double checks for anyone around then sets the phone between her shoulder and her ear before slipping her hand into her knickers.

“God, I wish I could see you.”

She can hear him, working himself with his fist and she has the sudden desire to take him in her mouth. It had never been something she enjoyed but he’s so vocal and she’s curious what he’d sound like as she pleasured him.

“I wish it was you touching me.” She gasps as she imagines his fingers inside of her, working her till she finds her release.

“I wanna hear you.” He’s panting now and she thinks he might be close.

She chokes back a moan as she finds her favourite spot. “Have to be quiet.” 

“Just for me.” He’s begging and it makes her feel powerful. She imagines him inside of her, gasping and desperate for her. 

She hears him make a deep, guttural moan and suddenly she’s falling. “...Cormoran.”

She tries to focus on the sounds he’s making as she rides out her orgasm. She hears him grunt then he’s gasping. “Fuck.  _ Fuck, Robin.” _

She’s still catching her breath. “Two more days.”

————

“I’m in my own room tonight.” Truthfully, she’s thrilled. The last thing she wanted was another night trying to talk to Cormoran without interruptions even before her fight with Matthew.

“Oh?” 

“We got into a row earlier. Someone called the front desk and the lady offered me a room to myself for our last night.”

Matthew had left his phone while he went to lay by the beach and a rather salacious text from Sarah Shadlock had popped up. Robin hadn’t even been snooping, simply confusing his phone for hers.

Robin was furious, not at Matthew but herself for not seeing him for what he was. He was a manipulative liar who always managed to make her feel like she wasn’t quite enough as she was.

After their row, a staff member knocked on their door, pretending to politely check if everything was okay but something in Matthew’s insistence that everything was great versus Robin’s tear stained face and previously injured arm made them hesitate.

She knows what they must have assumed when they offered her a complimentary room of her own but she was too angry to care.

Evidently, Cormoran had wondered the same. “Did he hurt y-“

“No, no. Just yelling, both of us. Turns out he’s still sleeping with Sarah.” 

He sounds surprised. “This whole time?”

“No, since we split. That’s where he stayed. Tom was away with work.”

“Wanker.” He catches himself. “Sorry.”

“No, he is.” She says with a laugh. “Ilsa said the annulment will be easy though.”

“Oh, that’s good?”  _ Still so unsure. _

“Very good. I am sure, you know?”

“I just- still have a hard time believing I could be so lucky.” She was still getting used to this side of him, so sweet and surprisingly uncertain for someone so confident.

“I’m not saying it until I can look you in the eyes.” 

She smiles at the shaking breath he takes. “One more day.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Now did you say you have a room to yourself?”

She stretches out on her bed.  _ There’s her Cormoran. _

————-

“Where are you?” He sounds restless but she’s feeling the same way, like the hours are moving slower to taunt them.

“In a lounge at the airport.” 

“I’m counting down the hours. You’ll come here, yeah?”

“Of course. Might need a shower after a day of travel though. Fair warning.” She already felt grimey and she had the whole flight to go.

“I don’t bloody care.” She smiles at his impatience.

“What time is it in London?”

“Bit after 10am.” She’d be at his flat after midnight then.

“Not looking forward to the jet lag headed my way.”

The restlessness in his voice turns to concern. “Take all the rest you need.”

“I thought we had plans.” 

“We’ll get to them. Or we won’t. If you only ever wanna hold hands I’d be happy.”

“You’re very sweet. But I’d like to do much more than that.” She tries to sound flirtatious.

“I’m serious, Robin. No pressure.”

“I know. That’s part of why I lo-“ She catches herself in time. “...mmm almost said it.”

He huffs, unable to hide his desire to see her. “How long is the flight?”

“Twelve. Hours.”

The drama in her voice must have reminded him there were other reasons she could be dreading the flight. “Please tell me you’re not seated next to-“

“God, no. Logged in early and got us very separate seats. He wasn’t too pleased.”

“So fuckin clever, you are.” She can hear the grin he’s wearing.

An announcement plays over the speakers.

“There’s my flight.” She doesn’t want to say goodbye.

“Call me as soon as you land.”

_ I love you. I really do. _

“I will. I’ll see you soon?”

“You better. 12 hours.” 

————-

**Have a safe flight. I can’t wait to see you xx**

She re-read his message over and over on her flight home. It was simple but it touched her in a way she hadn’t expected.

_ Is this what life with him will be like? _

Matthew was the most important person in Matthew’s life. If she was going to be late or he was going away for work, he expected messages like that from her despite not doing the same in return.

His messages were admonishments, demanding to know where she was, why she was late or why hadn’t she wished him well before his train out of town left.

She had time to think through her relationship with Matthew and why it had taken so long to see him for what he really was. She needed safety after her attack and he provided that with his rigid way of thinking. 

It’s funny now that Cormoran nearly killing her on those stairs is what restarted her dying heart. She would have continued going through the motions, the fire within her slowly burning out.

She walks off the plane hours later with a new found sense of confidence as she gathers her luggage from the carousel.

Matthew catches sight of her but she turns, heading into a crowd to get lost in the shuffle and avoid him, her surveillance lessons coming in handy.

She digs for her phone and calls the only person she wants to see.

“Cormoran?”

“Where are you?” He sounds so desperate and it excites her.

“Heathrow. Just got my luggage and I’m heading to the tube.”

“Take a taxi. Tell ‘em to hurry and I’ll throw in an extra 20.” She debates the quickest method but as though it was there just for her, an empty cab is sitting nearby.

“One hour.” She tells him.

One hour until her whole life changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be a bit more of a wait but I'll do my best to get it done without too long of a gap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have not written much smut but I tried. I hope it’s decent and enjoy!

The taxi turns the corner onto Denmark street and she sees him pacing back and forth in front of the entryway.

She’s out the door of the car before it even fully stops and runs to his open arms. He lifts her and she feels like she’s floating as he hugs her tight.

A cough from the cabbie brings her back to reality and Cormoran sets her down then pulls out his wallet, shoving some bills in the driver’s hand and collecting her luggage from the vehicle.

The taxi pulls away and Cormoran stands in front of her, looking at her like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

She takes a deep breath. 

She’s ready.

“I’m home.”

The crooked grin she’s grown to love so much appears on his face before he finally closes the distance between them, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other hand sinks into her hair. She throws her arms around him, already feeling so comfortable being so close.

Neither are sure how many minutes pass while they hold each other. Eventually, with great effort, he pulls back to press his forehead against hers and her heart is beating so hard she can hear it but neither seems to be brave enough to make the next move. His hand in her golden hair slides forward to caress her cheek.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” His voice is velvet and she feels like she’s melting into him.

“Please.” She whispers against his lips, hovering against hers.

It starts soft, the lightest of pressure until she presses her lips harder against his and _oh_ this is what it’s like to kiss Cormoran Strike.

He kisses her with the focus and intensity that he puts into their work, sighing into their kiss when he nibbles on her lower lip.

As their kiss deepens, he backs her up against the building entrance and they both moan when their tongues meet. She can taste the whiskey he must have had as he waited for her and she starts to feel dizzy with pleasure when he begins to trail kisses down her neck, nipping playfully at her erratic pulse.

A group of teens start whooping at them as the pass by them on the other side of the street and they finally manage to pull themselves away from one another. Both of them preferring to continue when they don’t have an audience.

He insists on carrying her luggage up for her but they stop on every landing, unable to keep they’re hands off each other long enough to finish the journey in one go.

He has her caged in against the wall as he trails kisses across her jaw until she pulls his mouth back to hers, kissing lazily until they can bare pulling apart to reach the next floor.

When they finally reach the office level she debates going in.

God, she missed it. Had it really only been a couple of weeks since she’d last been here? She knew the office better than her apartment and felt more like herself inside it.

“We can go in if you want.” He’s beside her, the back of his hand brushing against hers. 

She looks up at him and his eyes say so much. 

_I’m sorry._

_For firing you._

_For not trusting you._

_For pushing you away._

“Later?” She takes his hand and pulls him towards the final flight of stairs.

Once inside Cormoran’s apartment, he sets her luggage next to his bed as she stands by door taking in his tiny flat for the first time. She’d been there before, briefly to wake him if he overslept but she never allowed herself to look around.

She knew how he liked his privacy and she respected that but right now he didn’t seem to mind her looking as he stands before her, his arms out a little as he half-turns on the spot.

“This is it. I know, it’s _very_ impressive.”

She does a once over. It’s neater than she expected but he doesn’t appear to have much so she guesses clutter isn’t much of an issue for him.

“Are you hungry? Or tired? Whatever you need.” He steps towards her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She blushes but can’t hold back her smile that happens to mirror his own.

“I really would like a shower. I feel disgusting.” She admits with a laugh.

He nods then brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face and kisses her forehead. “There’s fresh towels next to the shower for you. I’ll make us some tea.”

She grabs her toiletry bag and some unworn clothes from her luggage before entering the washroom.

It’s impeccably clean and just as he said there were fresh towels waiting for her along with a brand new toothbrush, shampoo, body wash and a shower puff.

A quick peek in the shower explains the items when she sees a plain bar of soap and 2in1 shampoo. She’s not surprised he keeps these things basic but enjoys imagining him at the store selecting what he thinks she’d use.

She takes longer in the shower than she meant to, trying to wash a days-worth of travel off of her but she finally gets out and wraps a fluffy towel around herself. She runs another towel through her hair to dry it then gently combs it out and glances at the makeup in her bag before deciding not to bother.

If this really is what she hopes it is then he’ll like her as she is. 

She slips on a new pair of knickers and is about to slide into her t-shirt and leggings when she sees one of his shirts is hanging on the back of the door and slips it on instead. It’s massive on her and smells like his aftershave and cigarettes. She only does up a couple buttons and takes a deep breath before she opens the door and steps out.

“Wow.” A spoon clatters onto the counter as he takes her in from his spot in the kitchen, his mouth hanging open a little as his chest rises and falls quickly. “You look… “

She feels herself flush but allows him to look her over, enjoying the way his eyes darken.

“You’re _so_ beautiful.” He says, shaking his head in disbelief.

Their tea is forgotten as he rushes over to pull her into his arms, kissing her hungrily while his hands travel from her waist to her backside. Robin’s smiles into the kiss and copies his movements, enjoying how his hips are starting to rock into her.

When she pulls away, he pouts but Robin takes his hand and gently pulls him towards the bed. It’s only when they’re standing in front of it when she realizes she’s not sure what to do next.

The air is too thick and the tension is too heavy to simply climb in and get on with it so quickly. 

Instead, she gently pushes on his shoulder, a silent direction for him to sit and he does just as she asks. He looks up at her, blinking slowly as he takes her in. Her fingertips trace along his jaw.

“Cormoran…”

“Robin.” Her name comes out like a plea.

“I love you.”

His eyes flutter shut and when he opens them again he’s about to speak but she presses a finger to his lips.

Standing in front of him, she slowly undoes the buttons of the shirt.

One.

Then two.

She moves to pull the shirt from her shoulders but he stops her by taking her hands in his, placing a quick kiss on each wrist before he asks permission.

“May I?”

She nods and his large hands slip into the shirt, ghosting along her waist, then up her sides, brushing past her breasts until finally he can push the fabric from her shoulders and the shirt falls to the floor.

“Christ.” Something is his expression makes a shiver crawl up her spine, like he wants to devour and worship her all at once.

Robins cards her fingers through his thick hair as he leans forward and kisses her stomach, his tongue laving at her smooth skin before moving his attention further up her body.

“Cormoran, I-I want…” She struggles as his mouth continues it’s exploration of her body, extra attention paid to rosy nipples.

He mumbles against his skin. “What do you want, love?”

She tugs lightly on his hair so he looks up at her. 

“I want… I want to use my mouth on you.” She flushes as she says it out loud but the way his eyes grow even darker gives her the courage to hold his gaze.

“You don’t ha-” She cuts him off.

“I want to.” He looks like he doesn’t believe her. “I thought about it when we- on the phone.”

Robin watches him swallow slowly, his adam’s apple moving in his throat as he tries to keep calm.

Slowly, she lowers herself to the floor, kneeling in front of him and reaches for his belt buckle.

A thought occurs to her as she undoes the zipper on his trousers. She wants him to feel good, not good despite the ache of his leg.

“What’s better for you?” She gestures a bit hesitantly to his false leg. “Off?”

“Off." He chokes out. "But if you do-“

She covers his hand with hers and looks up at him.

“I want you to feel comfortable. That’s important to me, ok?”

He chuckles quietly, shaking his head in disbelief at how easy it is with her and the nervousness evaporates. He leans forward and kisses her fiercely as they both fumble with his pants.

He shifts, sitting up to push off his trousers and Robin helps pull them from his legs. He leans in to kiss her again as he begins to work on removing his prosthesis. He can’t focus and pulls away from her kisses but she can tell he’s hesitating.

She sits back and puts her hands over his, he looks to her and furrows his brow in confusion.

“Show me?”

He swallows and guides her hands, showing her how to undo the straps and surprises her by letting her take the lead to try it on her own, only guiding her hands when she’s unsure of the next step.

He doesn’t look at her once it’s removed, and she wonders if he’s nervous that she’ll see him differently.

“Cormoran. Look at me.” Her voice is soft and gentle, loving.

He obediently turns to her, slow and breathing heavy through his nose.

She simply places a hand on each knee and sits up to reach his mouth with her own as she slides her hands up his thighs. His own hands move back to her sides and she gasps into his mouth when he continues on to her breasts, cupping them.

“Okay?”

She laughs, breathlessly. “God yes.”

He grins against her mouth and continues kneading them, caressing her nipples with his thumbs as her own hands drift to the waistband of his boxers. When she reaches it, she motions for him to lift up and they work in tandem to rid him of the last of his clothes.

He’s already half hard for her as she sees his length for the first time and despite her boldness so far tonight, she blushes. He’s _so_ _different_ from Matthew in every way, thicker and longer. Her slender fingers wrap around him and he chokes back a groan as she brushes her thumb over the tip.

She keeps her eyes on his as she leans in to take him in her mouth, his chest heaving as he tries to gain control over his breathing. Robin drags her tongue slowly along his length before she wraps her lips around the head.

“ _Fu-ck._ ” The rumbling groan he makes encourages her as she takes more of him in her mouth and slowly starts bobbing her head, hollowing her cheeks. It’s funny how powerful she feels on her knees, in front of this bear of a man but the slightest change in motion or sweep of the tongue has him begging for her.

She likes how he runs his hands over whatever part of her skin he can reach and how vocal he is even without words. It feels like he’s present and not just there to receive.

He gathers her hair, gently holding it back as she continues her movements. She hums as her name falls from his lips over and over, telling her how good she feels, how badly he’s wanted her, that he can’t believe how lucky he is.

She starts to take his deeper when Cormoran gently tugs at her hair, a warning that it’s too much. She reluctantly pulls her mouth away with a wet pop.

“Love, if you don’t stop this night will be over far too soon.”

He tugs on her arm and pulls her onto the bed with him, easing back with her pulled close. They lay there, looking into each others eyes as she strokes her hair.

“You like doing that, don’t you?” He wraps a lock of hair around his finger then lets it fall away.

“Do you have any idea how often I thought about running my fingers through your hair?” He does just that and she leans into his touch.

“You big softie.” He shrugs, clearly okay being that way for her.

Eventually he moves on, his hand sliding down her neck, over her breast to her hip then to the dip in the waist of her knickers, silently asking if he can remove them. Robin rolls onto her back and lifts her hips. He makes quick work of ridding her of them before laying back beside her.

His hand finds its way back on her hip and starts to move lower until it slips between her legs. She gasps when he brushes a finger along her folds, parting her thighs for him. After teasing her, slowly and delicately, he finally dips a finger inside her and she can’t help but throw her head back.

She moans at the sensation, how large but dexterous his hands are. She manages to open her eyes to look at him, only to gasp as he finds a particularly pleasurable spot. 

“Okay?” He’s grinning as he leans in and whispers against her ear.

“Cormoran…” All she can manage is his name.

“Mmmm.”

“More.” She grips onto his wrist, guiding him and asking for more pressure.

“Whatever you need.”

He adds another finger and uses the heel of his hand to brush against the bundle of nerves that make her see stars. 

“God, Robin. This is better than I ever dreamed.”

Even in her state she turns to look at him, surprised.

“You have no idea, do you?” He kisses her, his tongue licking desperately into her mouth before he pulls back, once again touching his forehead to hers. “What you do to me…”

She doesn’t recognize the whine that comes out of her, she’s never felt like this. Wanton and safe and uninhibited.

“Please…”

His fingers curl inside her, stroking a part of her she didn’t know could feel so good and suddenly she’s falling and all she can do is hold on to Cormoran as she comes. She’s floating, completely weightless and his loving words are the only thing anchoring her to the ground. 

His deep green eyes are staring down at her in awe when she opens hers again, still struggling to catch her breath. He’s stroking her cheek but she feels him hard against her hip and suddenly, despite her exceptional orgasm, she needs more.

Her legs still feel like jelly but she parts her thighs and tugs at his arm. “Need you…”

“You have me.” 

He sits up and settles so he’s on his knees in front of her open thighs, slowly stroking his hardness. She reaches for him, pulling him closer. She feels desperate, needing to know what he feels like inside of her.

“If you want to stop, just tell me.” She’s never trusted anyone like she trusts him but just like his comfort is important to her, he wants her to know he feels the same for her.

He moves her up the bed, making her comfortable on the pillows before her brushes the tip of his hardness against her still sensitive sex. She pulls his mouth to hers and his tongue thrusts into her mouth like a preview of what’s to come.

Slowly, he starts to slip into her with slow, shallow thrusts. He pulls back from their kiss with a groan.

When their eyes meet, something shifts between. She’s never felt desire like this as she grips his backside, encouraging him to go deeper.

It’s _so_ _different_. 

He wants her to move with him, listens to her reactions and learns what she likes. He groans with pleasure as she tenses and releases the muscles inside her and reciprocates by massaging her clitoris.

_Oh. This is what sex with someone you love should feel like._

She just wants to be closer, feel him deeper inside her. He’s overwhelming her but it doesn’t feel like enough. She wraps her legs around him and the new angle makes her gasp.

He keeps moving his hips to hit that spot over and over as she claws at his broad shoulders, feeling her heart racing even faster. He pulls back to look at her and his expression is her undoing.

The way his eyes shine, like he too is realizing this is different, that what’s between them is profound and just like her already knows she’ll never be able to give it up.

She slips her fingers in his hair and tugs him close, so his forehead is touching hers. She doesn’t realize she’s begging. 

For her release. 

For him. 

For them.

Then finally the pressure that’s been building inside her gives way and she’s falling apart in his arms.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Robin.” She believes him even as her body feels like it could shatter into a thousand pieces.

She kisses him, lazy and utterly devastated until the fog of pleasure dissipates. As she comes back to herself she feels him buried inside her, still needing his own release and wants him to feel the same pleasure he’d given her.

“Cormoran... “ He nods, arms shaking as he thrusts into her quickly. It only takes a few more times then he’s grunting as she spills into her. All he can manage is her name, trembling in her arms as she strokes his hair and telling him she’s got him too.

Afterwards, as she lays draped across his chest listening to his beating heart, Robin wonders if he feels the same as her.

Terribly and completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ll be one more chapter from Strike’s POV of what comes after chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE. Holy shit, finally. Uhhh, hope it's not disappointing.

He wakes up to something soft and familiar pressed against him. The way he feels though, that’s new.

He feels hopeful.

_Robin._

She came home to him, ran into his waiting arms.

She told him she loved him too.

Then she spent the night showing him that she meant it and allowed him to show her he felt the same way.

Was it only two weeks ago he watched her marry another man? That he thought his chance to be with her ended before it had even started?

Cormoran wasn’t foolish. He knew complications were coming their way. He had fired her for christ sake.

Robin had already spoken to Ilsa about starting the annulment back on the island and she had assured Robin it would be easy given that twat’s infidelity.

Would their night together jeopardize that? He doesn’t think he could regret it even if it did.

Before his thoughts got too heavy, Robin brought him out of them as she stretched against him, still somewhere between sleep and waking.

Her naked backside was rubbing against his equally bare front and suddenly he was much more alert. The arm draped over her held her tighter as she slowly woke up.

He watched her eyes flutter open and the wicked smile that appeared on her face let him know she felt _exactly_ what she was doing to him before she slowly rocked back against him.

A few more intentional movements of her hips had him hard all over again and he began to match her hips moving with his own attempts. He palmed at her breasts, relishing the sounds she makes as he caresses her and longing to hear more.

“Are you growling?” Robin grins over her shoulder.

He hadn’t realized the rumbling noises he was making deep in his chest. He nips gently at her shoulder then kisses it.

“Need you.” It was all he could muster as they mindlessly search for friction from one another.

“Yes, yes please.”

She was already so wet as he ran his hardness against her silken folds. She reached back to grip the hair at the nape of his neck as he slipped into her from behind, slowly rocking into her.

Robin was biting her lip, holding back the sounds he was so longing to hear from her. He reaches his hand up to tug her swollen lip free.

“Wanna hear you.” He grunts into her neck.

She surprises him by taking his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it before swirling her tongue around it.

“Shit. Fuck, _fuck.”_ His hips snap roughly into her and she gasps. When he does it again she grips the sheets and then she pushes back against him.

This is different from last night, this is carnal and needy and entirely unexpected. 

While he hadn’t expected Robin to be particularly shy in bed, he also knew she’d only been with one other partner and she had hinted at it being less than satisfying.

But here she is, rubbing her naked arse against him then rutting desperately with him.

He leans in and nips at her earlobe. “Are you gonna come for me?”

She whines, nodding then grabbing his hand on her breast and shoving it down between her thighs.

He remembers last night, the feeling of her spasming around him. He wants to feel it again, to come with her this time.

He rubs frantic circles around her bundle of nerves. Robin’s moving faster and more erratically now, pushing herself back onto him as he thrusts forward. He’s going to come soon but not without her.

“Robin, I-.... please.” He pleads.

He’s fucking into her and finally when he doesn’t feel like he can hold on any longer he feels the flutter of her around him as her head falls back against his chest.

“Corm’ran, yes. Yes.” He knows he’s saying something but all he can think of is the pleasure thats rolling through him and her name.

_Robin. Robin. Robin._

She collapses forward onto the bed, her face buried against the pillow with her hips still up in the air as he pumps into her. Before long, with Robin’s encouragement, he spills into her, as she spasms around him and he savours every last moment of pleasure.

Eventually, he pulls out of her, falling back onto the bed only vaguely aware of his surroundings aside from Robin laying next to him.

“Oh my god.” She’s out of breath, blissed out beside him.

“Yeah. Fuck.”

She turns over onto her belly to look at him, completely disheveled and rosy cheeked. “That was…”

_Incredible. Euphoric. Earth shattering._

“Yeah.” 

“That’s it? Yeah?” She nudges his shoulder playfully.

“My brain. You broke it.” The words barely find their way to his tongue.

She’s laughing at him and all he can process in his enraptured brain is that he loves the sound of it.

“You fucked me stupid.” She’s giggling and happy and he’s _so_ happy.

“I’m serious. Last night, just now. Mind blowing.” He’s become nearly monosyllabic and he _loves her_.

“Guess I’ll have to turn it down a notch. Can’t have you speaking like a caveman. It’d be bad for the agency.” She kisses his shoulder, then his collarbone, then over his heart.

He growls, and wraps an arm around her middle and pulling her so she’s splayed over top of him. “Sod the agency. Let’s stay in this bed ravishing each other forever.”

“A tempting offer.” She pretends to consider it as she settles against him.

\-----

They do manage to make it out of bed in the afternoon and order food.

He knows they have to have a talk. There’s so much he needs to say and so much he wants to know.

Later, after they’ve eaten and showered, they lay side by side, clothed on his freshly made bed, finally ready to talk.

“Where do we even start?” She forces a laugh but struggles to look him in the eye.

“I want to apologize.” He says sincerely. “For firing you.”

She swallows hard and he can already see her eyes glistening. 

“I didn’t do it cause you went after Brockbank, not really. I was scared. That you’d get hurt. Or worse.” The panic that had overtaken him as he yelled into the phone during her attack came rushing back. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't have been able to go on. Not this time. Not if it were her.

“And I was… hurt, I think. That you went back to him despite knowing I had no right to be. It was one of the worst decisions I’ve ever made and I am so sorry.”

“Okay.” She nods, sniffling to hold back her tears. “Thank you for apologizing.”

He reaches for her hand, linking their fingers and resting their intertwined hands between them.

“When I got Laing, you were the first person I called, even before the police. I wanted to tell you so badly even if you hated me.” He remembers dialing her number as Laing lay bloody and handcuffed in the next room. But when she didn’t answer, for the first time in years, he didn’t feel the relief that came with solving a case.

“I could never hate you. As hurt as I was, I didn’t hate you.” He kisses her knuckles one by one before he continues.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about Brockbank. You were right. _You_ saved those little girls.” Her tears finally fall and he brushes them away for her.

“That’s why we need to rearrange the agency. You need to be a proper partner.” He’s determined now, wanting to set things right between them.

“Cormoran, you don’t nee-“ Of course, she’d object but he needs her to understand how utterly lost he was before they crashed into each other’s life.

“You saved this place. _You._ I never would have gotten this far. The agency was falling apart before it ever really started. It’s only fair that it be both of ours. No matter what happens.”

She nods but he knows they’ll come back to it. He wants her to know they built this agency up together.

He swallows down the lump in his throat before he gets to his next concern.

“I’m also aware you’re getting out of a decade long relationship.” He struggles to look her in the eye. “And I don’t want you to feel like you can’t… that you have to… with me…”

“You don’t want this?” She asks, confused.

“I meant everything I said. I am so in love with you but I can wait. As long you need.” He means it, knows if it’s for her, he’s willing to sacrifice his own happiness for her comfort.

“I don’t need time, Cormoran. I need respect and I’m not worried about that with you.” She’s confident in her reply.

He grins, happy that he’s allowed to be with her as she rearranges her life, to make it her own.

“I do have a rule I’d like you to agree to.” She’s hesitant but her jaw is set and her eyes determined.

“Go on”

“We both have to agree to be honest with other in general but especially with our work. I won’t go to Shanker for help behind your back but you can’t try to hide me cause you're scared.” She looks at him directly, her gaze unwavering as she looks for doubts.

He has none. The whole week he waited for her all he could do was think and his tendency to hide his feelings would be in hindrance to what he wanted with Robin.

He’s ready to push through his stubborn habits of self-preservation. He would force himself. He could do this, for her.

“I promise. Partners?” He asks, hoping.

“Partners.” She squeezes his hands.

A quiet moment passes.

Eventually, Robin rolls over onto her back and groans dramatically.

“God, I have so much to do.”

“Like what?” He asks, chuckling,

“Where am I going to live? What do I tell my parents? Oh god, what if i can’t get an annulment?” She’s trying not to let the panic set in but he let’s her know he’s with her.

“Well, you can stay here you know? But I know you’ll say that it would be _very_ quick to move in so you can stay with Nick and Ilsa until you find a new flat. So that’s one problem solved.” He says decisively.

“My mom is gonna yell at you.” She grins at that but he already suspected Linda isn’t his biggest fan.

“I can take it.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, mischievously.

“Anything for you.” He kisses her forehead. “And Ilsa will get you that annulment. She’s wanted us together since she first met you.”

“Really?” He’s surprised that she is surprised. Ilsa isn’t subtle.

“Yup.”

“What else did we need to discuss?” He asks, focused and ready to solve whatever else she can throw his way.

“Hmmm?” She’s distracted, tracing her fingertips along his jaw and suddenly he’s having issues focusing as well.

“What else did we need to discuss?” His voice drops low.

“Cormoran…” She sighs his name.

“Yes, Love?” He’s leaning over her, ready for her next command.

“I don’t really wanna talk right now.”

\-----

Robin sits cross legged on his bed, sipping her coffee. 

She’s fresh out of the shower, hair still damp and wearing another of his shirts over top her leggings. She had even snagged a pair of his socks after she ran out. They’re bunched up around her ankles and somehow this might be his favourite look he’s seen her in. He’s decided he likes this new habit of her taking his clothes for herself, sparking something possessive and male in him that he rarely indulges in.

They have a few more clientless days to enjoy as work slowly comes back their way as the press dies down. Arrangements have been made for Robin to stay at Nick and Ilsa’s as Robin searches for a place of her own but they haven’t been able to part just yet, opting to enjoy this brief workless window together.

“We can head down to the office later. I’ll show all the files on Laing.” 

“I’m sure that’s all you want to do down there.” She says before she takes another sip of her drink.

“I’d also really like you to sit on my desk so I can go down on you.” He adds casually but hopes she notices the searing look of desire on his face.

“That can be arranged.” They grin at each other, both of them watching the other like a predator circling their next meal.

“Also, maybe bend you over it. Only if you’re amenable, of course.” He adds as nonchalant as he can.

Robins puts her coffee aside and leans back on the bed. “I am very amenable.”

He’s about to crawl up the bed, ready to devour her when they hear someone enter into the office below them.

“Who is that?” He asks to no one.

“Is the office locked?”

“No, I went down to get milk for coffee. We’d ran out.” He curses inwardly. “Stay here. It could just be some nosy reporter.”

He cautiously trudges down to the office, expecting to toss that Daily Mail reporter who won’t bugger off back out onto the street when he finds a familiar yet similarly unwelcome face, pacing around the front office.

“Oh, it’s you.” He says casually. “How can I help you, Matthew?”

“You can start by telling me where the hell my wife is!” Matthew is already yelling and he’s not sure what he could say to calm him down.

“I don’t know. Try calling her.” He suggests.

“I have. She blocked me!”

He bites his tongue to resist rubbing it back in his face.

“I know you’ve seen her! I know she was talking to you on OUR honeymoon!” Matthew’s getting louder and more in his face as he continues.

“Look, this is my place of business. You need to leave.” He motions to the door, hoping he’ll just bugger off.

“Like hell, I’m leaving. Tell me where the hell Robin is!”

“I’m right here. Stop bloody yelling.” Robin hisses as she walks into the office and closes the door.

There’s no mistaking what’s been going on given Robin drowning in his shirt and her hair still damp. She steps past Strike and faces Matthew with a casualness that infuriates Matthew even further.

“Of course.” He chuckles to himself. “How long?”

“How long _what_?” Her eyes narrow dangerously as she challenges him.

“How long have you been fucking him? Is that why he made you a partner?”

“Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?” She looks at Matthew with disgust.

“What’d you have to do for the dress, Robs?” He’s trying to tower over her, intimidate her. “Suck him off?”

“No, actually. I did _that_ cause I wanted to.” Strike’s eyes shoot halfway up his forehead at her retort, caught feeling somewhere between pride for Robin and embarrassment for Matthew. Robin seems slightly shocked by her own boldness but continues. “At least, I waited for this disaster of a marriage to be over before I slept with him.”

“We’re still married!” He cries.

“It’s over Matthew. It was the moment it started with all your lies.”

“Legally, we’re sti-” He’s cut off with a humorless laugh.

“Legally, an annulment is already being drawn up.” She’s on the attack now, her finger pointed at his chest to emphasize her words. “And you know what? I don’t care! I don’t care that this is ending. I don’t care what you think of Cormoran and I.”

“Your mother will! People back home will!” Something about it sounds more like a threat than an inevitability.

“Then marry them.” She snaps. 

“You’re gonna toss away nine years to throw your lot in with some broke, crippled-” The sound of Robin’s fist connecting with his jaw echoes throughout the office and Matthew stumbles back against the desk.

Strike sees Robin’s hand tremble as she flexes and can already tell she’s injured it but she’s standing tall so despite his urge to fuss over her battered hand he stands behind her in support.

As Matthew straightens himself for a flicker of a moment he looks at though he might hit her back. Robin’s shoulders are squared, standing tall against him and Cormoran refuses to take her moment from her. So he shifts to stand at his full height and fixes his glare upon Matthew, a message that hurting her has consequences beyond the ones Robin will deal him.

“Get the fuck out of our office.” Robin says, fierce but calm. “Do not ever come back here. Do not contact me. All further communication will be through my lawyer.” 

It’s only when Matthew is nearly down the stairs that he finally rushes to her, gently reaching for her injured hand. She winces as she tries to flex it.

“How’s your wrist?” He asks, as he carefully looks over her shaking hand..

“It’s okay. I kept it straight.” He grins at her, remembering her self-defence course.

“We’ll need to ice your hand. Anything feel broken?” He asks as she tests moving her fingers.

“No, I don’t think so.” 

After he gets her settled on the office sofa, he gently places the ice pack over her swelling hand before sitting next to her. She rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around him.

“Is it bad I found that very sexy?” The glorious laugh she lets out is the best thing he’s heard all day.

\--------------------

Cormoran trudges down the creaky steps to the office smiling at the new sign on the door.

C.B Strike & R.V Ellacott

Private Investigators 

He pulls out his keys to unlock the door only to find it already open and the lights on.

“Robin?”

“In the office! I have coffee!” She calls from her new desk that’s featured next to his own.

_An angel._

He walks into their office and finds her already at her desk, typing away but can’t help but walk by to kiss her hello.

“I missed you last night.” He says longingly as he settles in at his desk.

Robin doesn’t look up but he notices the smirk she’s trying to hold in. “I thought we agreed we should spend at least a couple nights apart every week.”

“Did I? I doubt I’d ever agree to that.” He grins at her. “How are Nick and Ilsa?”

“I’m not sure. By the time you let me go home, they were asleep.” 

“Guess you’ll just have to stay with me then.” He says as though he’s a genius.

“Speaking of…” She pushes back from her desk and turns to him. “I found an apartment.”

“Oh!” He tries to sound excited for her. “That’s great!”

The truth was that as Robin’s struggle to find a decent apartment dragged on, he hoped more and more that she’d call it off altogether.

He wanted her to move in with him.

He had tried to convince himself how difficult their relationship would be, not because of disagreements or a clash of lifestyles, but because he didn’t get easy in his life.

And It was easy, this thing between them.

She was the love of his life.

Everything other than that now seemed so unimportant.

“It’s a bit more than I was hoping but it’s nearby so I wouldn’t even need to take the tube to work.” Something about her expression seemed sad even as she listed all the positives about her potential new home.

“And it looks like Matthew’s finally agreed to sell the old flat so I’ll be getting a bit from that though he’s trying to argue I didn’t put as much into as him.”

“Didn’t you take care of the down payment?” Maybe the ongoing legal hurdles Matthew was putting her through was making her sad. But she had told him everything that was bothering her through the process, allowing him to support her. Had she left something out?

“My parents helped me but yeah. He’s just trying to make things as miserable for me as possible.”

“Prick.” He catches himself. “Sorry.”

She giggles and he gives her a crooked grin but her laughter fades quickly and her smiles fades into worry.

“I have to sign the paperwork by 5 or it goes to someone else. I should take it, right?”

He forces himself to nod. He promised her, promised himself, that he would support her through this transition and not let his own wants override hers.

“Yeah, it sounds like it’s the best fit for you.”

She nods and they both shift to focus on their work in silence as the morning passes, both distracted by their whirling thoughts.

“Well, I guess I’ll head out early and go sign that lease.” Robin stretches and gathers her bag to head out for a meeting later that day. She’s hesitating, looking disappointed but she pulls herself together quickly and heads for the door.

She’s about to shut the door behind when he leaps out of his chair and hurries after her.

“Robin, wait!” He calls just as she’s about to shut the door behind her.

She steps back into he office, looking at him curiously.

“Don’t take it. The apartment.” He’s breathless as he takes her hands in his. “Move in with me.”

Her eyes are wide and she shakes her head as if to clear it. “What?”

“Move in with me. I know it’s only been a few months but… this is it, right? Tell me it's not just me, that you feel it too…” He feels it every time he looks at her, the overwhelming love he has for her. Love and gratitude and hope. He sees them reflected in her eyes, doesn’t he?

“It’s not just you.” She promises. “I was hoping you’d ask but I didn't want to force it on you.”

“Not forced at all. I’ve wanted to ask for far too long. I would have been fine with you staying with me instead of Nick and Ilsa honestly.” He let’s out a laugh, all the nervousness draining away as he presses his forehead against hers.

They stay like that, hand in hand, breathing each other in and allowing themselves to picture a future where they’re intertwined.

“So, now what?” She finally asks, voice thick with emotion.

“Now we go get your things and we move in together.” To him, it’s simple. He’s been ready since that phone call.

“Everyone is going to think we’ve lost our minds.” Her beautiful blue eyes are full of tears but her smile is bright.

As he leans in to kiss the love of his life, feeling happier than he’s ever felt as he can think is ‘let them’.


End file.
